Modern electronic devices come with a plethora of sensors and can do amazing things, yet sometimes they cannot do the most useful and most important tasks. In some instances, during a communication session, for example, it is vital to communicate the user's condition. When users are faced with a possible sudden life-threatening condition, they may be unable to convey that condition to the other user(s), and as such, the other user would be none the wiser to appreciate the severity of the situation.
For example, the user may be experiencing shortness of breath, a heart attack, or stroke, thereby making it difficult, or render the user incapable to speak or deliver a message to the other user of the present condition and urgent need for immediate medical assistance. In other instances, the user may be unaware of his/her present condition, as the onset of a life-threatening condition may be sudden, and the user would not have time to deliver a message to the other user in a chatting session.
Despite having a fully capable device that could monitor the user's pulse, and “see” the user through cameras and environmental awareness, a user may have a dire medical condition yet the device would not know and would take no action to help keep the person safe and/or notify the other user in the chat session so they could intervene. Therefore, there is a need for improved communication systems to address these issues. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.